Tropical Storm Gary (2012)
Gary was the seventh named storm of the 2012 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Gary's duration was between July 12 and July 16. Gary was a strong tropical storm with maximum winds of 70 mph and minimum pressure of 990 mbar. Gary formed from a tropical low that developed off the coast of Southwest where it brought several inches of rain around the coastal areas, due to the system stalling and not moving anywhere. On July 10, a high pressure system moved in and began to push the wave towards the Biolixi Islands, where it became Tropical Storm Gary and brought a record 10 feet of rain in some areas. Gary caused 670 million simoleons in damage and caused 5 deaths. Meteorological History On July 7, a tropical wave formed off the coast of Southwest. The low remained stationary off the coast bringing several inches of rain to the coastal areas of Southwest. Afterwards, the system inched to the east and then became stationary again; it was unknown if the system would develop at all because of being over or near land for a long period of time. On July 10, the system began to track to the east and soon rapidly strengthened. On July 12, the system became Tropical Depression Seven off the coast of the Southern Biolixi Island. Seven continued to move to the east-southeast and quickly became Tropical Storm Gary on July 13. Gary then began to dump several inches of rain in the area, bringing an estimated 14 inches of rain in some parts. During the evening hours of July 14, Gary gained its peak intensity of 70 mph and pressure of 990 mbar while making a landfall on the Eastern Biolixi Island. On July 15, Gary moved back out into open waters and began to drastically weaken due to dry air that was present. Gary weakened into a tropical depression on July 16 and then dissipated the next day. Gary caused 670 million simoleons in damage and caused 5 deaths. Preparations and Impact Biolixi Islands Before the tropical system even formed into Gary, it was at first predicted to move past the Biolixi Islands and become a major hurricane and affect San Francisco. But due to dry air that became present right after Tropical Depression Seven turned into Gary, the path was shortened drastically and was only predicted to dissipate after making landfall on the Eastern Biolixi Island. After hearing that news, Biolixi Islands officials took into action and began to prepare for flood waters. When Gary hit, the Biolixi Islands were already saturated by a cold front that moved by about a day prior. Gary added to the rain total when it arrived spreading rain across each Biolixi Island, up to 10 feet in some areas. On July 14, Gary made landfall with 70 mph winds on the Eastern Biolixi Island and then moved over waters and dissipated due to the dry air present. Gary caused 670 million simoleons in damage and caused 5 deaths. See also *Tropical Storm George *Tropical Storm Annette *2012 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season ---- Category:Storms Category:Tropical Storm